


Sinking in

by ThatPeskyAloe



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Beer, Biting, Drinking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masochism, Mild Blood, Minor Injuries, Moaning, Morning After, Neck Kissing, Swearing, neck biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 04:10:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19899616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatPeskyAloe/pseuds/ThatPeskyAloe
Summary: Ever since he noticed how sharp Lewins teeth were, he'd wondered what they would feel like sinking into him. And now he finally had the chance to find out, in the best way possible.





	Sinking in

_"You did a damn good job, Ryuuji." Lewin grinned and exposed his sharp canines, taking a swig from the can in his hand. "Anything I can do for you?"_

_Ryuuji's throat seemed to go dry, despite the fact he had been drinking as well. "You don't need to pay me back ." He choked out._

_"Mm, I should." Lewin leant toward him, grinning again. "You sure?"_

_Ryuuji swallowed hard. "Bite me."_

_"No need to be rude, just say that you don't-"_

_"No. I mean, seriously. Bite me."_

* * *

Ryuuji barely breathed, apprehensive as Lewin's breath ghosted over his neck, warm and wet. He still couldn't believe he'd talked him into this, or how easily Lewin had agreed. His head felt fuzzy with tension with Lewin leant over him on the couch, body close but not quite touching his and his forearms bracketing his head. He'd noticed how sharp his teeth were a little while ago, and hadn't been able to stop thinking about how they would feel since. And here he was, about to find out.

He felt him move closer, teeth just barely grazing his neck, like he was hesitating; and then he bit down and _fuck_ that was good. Bons whole body tensed under him, before relaxing as his head tipped back and he moaned out loudly. It hurt like a bitch at first, but as the sharp pain leveled out into a hot ache it began to feel good. Really good. His cock twitched as his hips bucked up out of instinct, his hands going to grip the back of Lewins shirt.

Tears pricked the corners of his eyes, the natural reaction. Lewin eased off for a moment, prompting a whine from low in Ryuujis throat, and then a ragged, gasping moan as he bit down again on already broken skin, teeth digging in hard. Bons eyes screwed shut as he struggled not to get overwhelmed by the pain and pleasure mixing together, and the pooling heat low in his stomach.

Lewin looked up, a lazy smile on his lips which Bon now noticed were slightly bloody. "You okay, there? You're shaking."

It took him mentioning it for Bon to realise that he was, in fact, trembling under him. Trying to stop was no use; it was hard enough to just keep his hips still.

"M'okay." He breathed, finally. "It's just a lot."

"Is that enough?"

"No! I... I mean, not if you'd be good with doing more." Bon was hardly thinking past his want for Lewin at this point. "I want you to do it again. Please."

"Sure thing."

A moment later, teeth sank into his neck again in a new place, harder. Bon couldn't help but arch his back as he moaned, his hips moving up to get just a glance of friction that he needed more of. He hooked his leg behind Lewins waist, trying to coax him into getting closer. Lewin smiled against his neck and shifted, pressing his thigh between the others legs for him to move against. Ryuuji made a tiny, desperate noise in the back of his throat when he began grinding against him. The biting, the friction, the slight fuzziness from the beer he'd drank and just the closeness was all so much he could hardly think, his mind hazy and unfocused. Lewin soothed over the bite with his tongue and littered smaller, lighter bites along his collar, and only one word came to mind for Ryuuji.

 _"_ Hah _..._ Harder, please _..."_

Lewin raised an eyebrow when he looked up, seemingly surprised. "You sure? Any harder and I might actually hurt you, you know. For real."

"I don't care." Considering how hazy he felt, Bon spoke with surprising firmness. "It feels fucking good, _please_..."

"Mm, if you insist."

Ryuuji had the feeling Lewin was enjoying himself more than he let on, given how easily he'd given in. He braced himself, and soon felt teeth at his neck again, and then a sudden, hot pain that seemed to knock the air out of his lungs and make his cock unbearably hard as Lewin bit down deep, drawing blood almost immediately. He felt him hum against his throat, the beginnings of a low groan as he lapped up the blood. Bon held Lewins shirt so tightly his hands felt cramped. His eyes were wet with not quite enough tears to actually spill over, and he was sure his face was brightly flushed. Lewins hands fumbled with Bons belt and then his own, revealing both of them to be hard, and Bon practically dripping. Bon gasped out a curse as he felt his hand wrap around both of them, stroking slowly, and had to force himself to keep still.

"Too much?"

"N-no, fuck..."

If he hadn't been shaking before, he would be now. The pleasure from the slide of his cock against Lewins and the pain of his teeth sinking into his skin mixed nicely in the pit of his stomach, burning hot with arousal. All of him felt warm, his head hazy. He was moaning loud and unashamed, now, barely thinking about if anyone could hear them; all that seemed to matter right now was how fucking good everything felt, and the fact that Lewin was getting off on it too.

He knew he wouldn't last, not with so much happening. Lewins pace had picked up, stroking their cocks with a new, harder pace as he toyed with the bites he had already left, licking and sucking over them and biting again on oh so sensitive, reddened skin. Bon wasn't in a place to talk; a lilting, higher moan and a rapid tapping on Lewins back was all the warning he could give before he came, hips bucking up into Lewins touch and spilling over his hand, back arching up and head tipping back as his mind went near completely blank. A pleasant haze settled over his thoughts, and the pleasure bordered on overstimulation as Lewin kept biting his neck and moving his hand.

He didn't regret working extra hard that day, not a bit. He wouldn't have even complained a bit earlier if he'd known it would earn him this.

By the time Lewin had come as well, biting down hard to muffle a heated groan and spilling over his already slick hand, Bon was a panting, damn near whimpering mess. It had begun to hurt just slightly more than it felt good, but still good enough to keep him moaning and moving his hips. Lewin finally sat up, smirking down at Ryuuji and admiring his handiwork.

"Wow..." He breathed, chuckling. "You're a mess. Cute."

Bon didn't have the energy to reply. The bites on his neck ached pleasantly, and the haze was still keeping him from thinking straight. He settled for a noncommital grumble in response to the 'cute' comment. He was tired, and felt good. All he really wanted to do now was sleep...

By the time Bon woke up, it was late morning. He sat up blearily, rubbing his eyes and looking around to find Lewin nowhere to be seen; a note left on the coffee table soon explained his absence.

> Had to take off, important stuff I had to do. You fell asleep, so I cleaned you up and stuff. Don't wait up for me.*  
>  Hope you had fun ;)  
>  -LL

Ryuuji groaned. Well, at least he didn't have to look him in the eye so soon afterwards... It had felt good, but the more he remembered about it, the more embarrassed he got about how he'd acted. Standing up, he walked to the bathroom and splashed some water on his face to wake up a little. Lifting his eyes to the mirror above the sink, he saw and felt his cheeks go bright red. He tentatively brought a hand up to the bites littering his neck and shoulders, finding them a little tender to the touch, but not painful. There were some places where the skin had been broken badly, which were easy to spot from the redness.

He couldn't believe how much he'd gotten off on that... Or that Lewin had enjoyed it too. It was way better than it being one sided though, for certain. He stared at them in the mirror for a little longer, looking at the marks all over his skin, and the smaller bites along his jaw, how they had begun to bruise. And then remembered the day. He'd promised to hang out with Rin and the others today...

...How the hell was he gonna cover all this up?"

**Author's Note:**

> Went to Pride today, put me in the mood to write something very, very gay. So I did.
> 
> (I felt like it might be worth putting this at the end of these fics I've written with the exwires/yukio: even though it's tagged as aged up, I know that probably seems like an excuse to make it less weird. At the time when I wrote these fics I was the same age as the exwires and had some older friends encouraging me even to write it. Looking back -even if it was hard for me to see these characters as my own age, I always had them in my head as older than me- I recognize that it was a weird thing for me to write and probably weirder for people to be encouraging me. But at the time I was really proud of them, even if they're dodgy on reflection now that I'm older, so I'm keeping them up even though I'm not particularly proud of them now. I hope anyone who reads this understands. And if you're underage with older people encouraging you to write pairings with someone who's a minor in canon and an adult, even if you're "aging them up", maybe take a step back, look at the situation, and think about if it's okay. In summary, I know writing this sort of thing was weird, even though I was the same age as the younger character at the time of writing. But I was so proud of them when I wrote them, so I'm not deleting them, if only so I can have this message here.)


End file.
